Pinky
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mina_Ashido/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mina_Ashido/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mina_Ashido/History Mina Ashido, also known as Pinky, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is currently interning at the Yoroi Musha Agency, under the No. 9 hero, [[Yoroi Musha|'Yoroi Musha']], alongside fellow classmates Yuga Aoyama and Toru Hagakure. Appearance: Mina is a girl of medium height, possibly set a little more broadly than some of her other female classmates, with healthy thighs. Due to her Quirk, her skin is a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, their sclera black and their irises bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides, which are seen to be slightly flexible, able to bend a little to each side. During school hours, she wears the normal female U.A. uniform. Her hero costume consists of a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over this, she wears a cropped, sleeveless tan-coloured waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she leaves unbuttoned. She wears custom made plum violet and beige acid-proof boots with holes in the soles, allowing her to secrete acid from her feet to use to slide around. The winter version of her costume is very similar, the only difference being that she replaces her usual waistcoat with another, which is slightly longer and has sleeves down to her elbows. A large hexagonal patch with the letter 'P' (standing for "Pinky", Mina's hero name) stitched onto the shoulder of each sleeve. The fur lining her collar is also thicker and wider, reaching her chin, and is joined in the centre by two clasps rather than being undone like the rest of the jacket. Personality: Mina is a cheerful, easygoing girl who displays a wide smile on her face most of the time. Highly social and excitable, she loves to hang out with her friends, and is shown to become very upset when denied an opportunity to be at a gathering. She possesses strong fashion sense and likes to go shopping. Due to her athleticism and energy, Mina enjoys and is very skilled at dancing. Her demeanor becomes more strict and perfectionist when teaching others how to dance, in a direct contrast to her usual happy-go-lucky nature. She is known to use her dancing to somehow pacify even those who have bad relationships with others. Mina's academic performance is notably poor, with Mina goofily laughing about it despite showing clear anxiety and frustration on the inside. Because of that, she is sometimes viewed as an airhead by her classmates (second only to Denki Kaminari). Still, Mina is capable of showing dedication to her studies as long as she gets proper tutoring. Mina is extremely courageous and viewed as an ideal personality for hero work. Before entering U.A. High School, Mina would condemn bullying in middle school. She is capable of putting her life on the line to save others, even if she can't deal with the fear afterwards. Mina is somewhat of a romantic and holds a lot of interest over the love lives of other people, to the point of being obnoxiously curious and intrusive about them. Her suspicions, however, tend to be rather baseless most of the time, as she seems to view any instance of a pairing as possible proof of a relationship regardless of compatibility. Powers and Abilities: * Overall Abilities: While the extent of Mina's abilities have yet to be shown, she was capable of earning 9th place in the Quirk Apprehension Test. Despite having minimal combat abilities, Mina makes up for it with her Quirk proficiency and incredible reaction time. Out of all of Class 1-A's female students, and most of the overall students in the said class, Mina has the best reflexes. * Dancing Talent: Mina is extremely skilled at dancing, being capable of pulling break dance moves with little effort. She can also teach an amateur into becoming a decent dancer in little time. Quirk - Acid: * Acid: Mina's Quirk allows her to shoot out a corrosive liquid from her body; she can control the solubility and viscosity. * She can use it offensively, but has shown utility as well, such as melting handholds for herself to climb with. She is also known to secrete a non-corrosive version of the acid from her feet in order to slide around. * Mina has a limit of how long she can produce acid until her skin gradually loses its natural resistance to it. Fighting Techniques: * Acid Veil: Mina's special move. By maximising her acid's solubility and viscosity, Mina creates a gelatinous acid wall that blocks incoming projectiles. Mina's Acid Veil was strong enough to block hardened balls (which were stronger than concrete) with ease. * Acid Shot: '''Mina fires a hail of acidic bullets over a widespread area from above to shower down on to her opponents. * '''Acid Layback:: Mina projects acid from her shoes to dissolve the surface of the ground beneath her and make it easier to spin on the spot. With the enhanced momentum of her super-fast spin she can throw projectiles with massively increased force. ** Grape-Pinky Combo Mineta-Bounce: After Mina uses Acid Layback to spin on the spot and Minoru lays down a number of Pop Off Spheres on the ground and walls, Mina throws Minoru with great force so that he bounces from sphere to sphere. As he is flying through the air and bouncing off of each sphere, he can throw more Pop Off Spheres from his head onto his opponents while making it difficult to be hit back. * Acidman: After increasing the viscosity of her Quirk, Mina generates a large amount of acid that takes a vaguely anthropomorphic form that covers her entire body. This technique has defensive properties, since every attack against Mina will be dissolved by the powerful acid that protects her. Equipment: * Acid-proof Shoes: Mina wears special shoes that have holes in their soles, that let Mina secrete acid from her feet. The shoes are not damaged by the acid, so Mina can easily use them to slide across the ground with her acid. * Acid-proof Outfit: Mina's Costume is acid proof, so she can completely cover herself in Acid without damaging the costume. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Chiba Prefecture Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Acid User Category:Student Category:Teenager Category:First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-A Category:Hero Interns Category:Yoroi Musha Agency Category:8-C Power Level Category:Caitlin Glass Voice Actor Category:Superhero